BP's series of Colosseumshipping One Shots
by Brian Powell
Summary: What the title says. Each oneshot is inspired by various songs. Enjoy.
1. Only One Road

**Only One Road (Colosseumshipping One-Shot Valentine's Day Special)** Rated: U

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'Only One Road' by Celine Dion_

A young man in his teenage years was sitting in a tavern, having a drink while keeping himself warm from the cold air that blew outside. He had silver spiky hair and a white stripe on his face. He was wearing a long blue jacket over his sleeveless black t-shirt, trousers, and boots. He had a strange device on his right arm that allows him to capture pokemon from other trainers. Sitting next to him were two creatures that belonged to him, a light purple furred dog Espeon on one side and a black dog Umbreon on the other. The young man's name was Wes.

He looked outside one of the tavern's windows, up to the starry skies. It reminded him of the times he had spent with a girl who saw him as someone special and not some petty thug or criminal like he used to be.

_I'm looking back through the years  
Down this highway  
Memories, they all lead up to this one day  
And many dreams lost along the way  
Haunt me still  
I guess they always will  
When love was too much to bear  
I just left it there _

Before he met her, Wes had an idea of spending the rest of his life doing whatever he wanted without a purpose in life and without anyone but his pokemon to keep him company. That was until he met her…

They first met in Phenac City where Wes rescued this girl from a couple of thugs. She was surprised at the fact that was not only a criminal; he was also a member of Team Snagem, a criminal organisation group that had the intention of stealing every pokemon from trainers. Despite all that, she still sees as her 'knight in shining armour'. The girl's name was Rui.

After having many adventures, defeating Team Snagem while taking the pokemon away from them and purifying them of their dark hatred, Wes's had feelings for her that grew inside him but didn't have the courage to tell her.

_But here I stand face to face  
With this heart of mine  
Livin' without you I only fall behind  
We had a love most people never find  
All this time I never realized  
And the courage I finally found  
Has made me turn around _

After Team Snagem's defeat, Wes decided to leave Rui in her home village, leaving a note saying that he needed to be alone for a while and that he needed to 'find himself'.  
Back at the present, six months later after he had left, he continued looking at the stars, remembering the good and bad times they had with each other. He remembered her laughter of joy and her tears of sadness. He remembered the one time he and Rui looking at the stars while holding each other to keep each other warm from the cold night air while resting in a cave.

He remembered feeling the warmth and comfort his companion was giving when she wrapped her arms around him. Wes did the same thinking that it would keep her warm.

_I can still hear the song of your laughter  
I can still taste the sorrow of your tears  
We said goodbye but our hearts did not hear  
Now my love there's nothing left to fear  
With all my heart put me through  
It leads me back to you_

After remembering so many moments he stood up and walked out of the tavern, along with his two pokemon. "Time to get back," he said to them as he got on his vehicle and drove it at a great speed.

_There is only one road I'm walkin'  
Only one lifetime one heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walkin'  
But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me_

Back in Rui's home village, she was in her home where she sat on her bed looking at a photo of Wes with Espeon and Umbreon sitting in front of him while she was standing next to him showing a V-sign with her hand while winking and a red and yellow rabbit Plusle was resting his chest on top of her shoulder.

She was wearing a blue jacket with a blue t-shirt underneath, a white mini skirt and pink boots; she also had ginger neck-length hair with small ponytails on each side.

While she looked at the photo, which reminded of the old times when she was with Wes on their adventures, Plusle leapt onto her shoulder and cooed his name a couple of times trying to comfort her.

"Thanks, Plusle," Rui said with a sigh. She then heard a knock on the door and walked over to it. Upon opening, she saw a familiar face that she recognised immediately. "Wes…" She said in surprise and happiness.

_There is only one road I'm walkin'  
Only one lifetime one heart to guide me  
Only one road I'm walkin'  
But I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me_

She quickly gave him a big hug, feeling deeply happy to see him back. Wes knew how much she loved him as he hugged her back. He too, had the same feelings as he held her close to him because he needed her next to him.

"Wes… where have you been?" Rui asked with tears forming in her eyes.

"Well… I'll tell ya…" Wes said.

_I'm gonna run back, I'm gonna run back  
'Cause I need you right here  
Beside me_

END! Happy Valentine's Day, people!


	2. Far Away

**Far Away (Colosseumshipping Valentines Day Special) Rated: K+**

_A/N: Inspired by the song 'Far Away' by Nickelback. Story inspired by anime series 'School Rumble'. I own neither of them. Enjoy. _

My name is Wes, a rebelling student of a high school in Phanec City. I'm walking down a street carrying two letters, one was a love letter for Rui and the other, a letter of resignation, is for the school.

Sorry, I take it that you don't know the full story yet, why I fell in love with the girl and stuff. It all started on a typical day at school: Take part in lessons where I don't really pay attention or skip them, have a couple of cigarettes during breaks while getting into fights and all that. One time during the day during class, our teacher introduced us to a new student, Rui.

I never thought I'd see the day I'd see a girl as beautiful as her. She was a beautiful slim, curvy redhead with ponytails on each side. She also had those fine-looking eyes and a pretty smile. Y'know what the best thing was? She was sitting at a desk… next to mine.

Ever since then, after we got acquainted, I've been attending classes. But it's not to pay attention, just to feel the comfort of being next to her. We don't talk much, mainly because I don't want anyone to see my soft side. You can't expect a guy like me to go all soft after taking one glimpse of the girl, can you? I still had fights outside school, smoking cigarettes and stuff. Still, I couldn't get the girl out of my mind.

She may not be the brightest out all of our classmates, but there were times when I felt down or had problems she was always there for me, either trying to cheer me up or give me advice. No one else had the guts to talk to me but her.

There was this one time, months later after we first met, I was resting on one of the school walls, thinking about her. I inadvertently overheard her having a conversation with some other girls. "I can't believe that you're the only one who can talk to him," one of her girlfriends said.

"He's a rebel, Rui," another one said. "He gets into all these fights, causing a lot of trouble."

"I heard that he was one of members of some dangerous street gang," the other said.

That's it. Keep 'em coming. Talk behind my back.

"Aw, c'mon, you guys. He's not all that bad," I heard Rui say. Thanks for backing me up.

"I hope you're not falling in love with him or anything," her first girlfriend said.

"Course not, we're just friends."

A friend? A friend!?

Yep, you could probably picture my reaction and the reason why I left. It had been two weeks after I disappeared from that school. What have I been doing for the past two weeks? Crying, whining, stressing, all that kind of stuff. Near the end of the second week, I got easily beaten in a pokemon battle and beaten badly a fight. That was when I realised that there was no use in doing all that moping.

Now, I'm returning with a different motive for the day.

Now normally, I'd be wearing my school uniform but in a lazy fashion, having an unbuttoned uniform jacket and all, while the other guys were dressed in a normal way. This time, I'm dressed in a white short sleeved black t-shirt, black boots and jeans. Despite that I'm visiting the school, I'm not turning up for any lessons. My only intention today is to confess to the girl I love. As always, I also had a white stripe painted across my face. People think I look odd with it but I think it suits me.

I placed my letter of love for Rui through a small gap of her locker, it's big enough to fit a letter in. I still have the letter of resignation for my teacher in my pocket in case she declines me. Now, what to do until school finishes? How about going to a nearby park to pass the time?

Maybe it's not much of a good idea, I'm seeing couples walking around holding hands while other couples were having picnics and all that. I spotted a small flower a distance away from and with a little tug, I pulled it out of the ground. I then pulled out each petal saying the following…

"She loves me.

"She loves me not.

"She loves me.

"She loves me not.

"She loves me.

"She loves me not.

"She loves me.

"She loves me not.

"She loves me.

"She loves me not.

"She loves me.

"She loves me…"

No! No way! I can't pull out the last petal… if I do… will it actually mean…?

Well, school has finished. I'm at the top of the school building where fences were placed on the edges of the roof, not that it stop anybody from committing suicide or anything. I'm waiting for her, waiting for her arrival.

"Wes," I heard her sweet voice say. I turn round and saw that she was looking down on the ground, with her fringe shading her beautiful eyes. She was also wearing her usual schoolgirl attire, which she looked cute in. I know it has been two weeks since we last spoke, but to me it was like an eternity. Will it turn out to be another one? What's gonna happen to me?

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

We are standing a short distance away from each other, good enough to listen to each other without having to shout. "Now that you know my true feelings, how are you going to answer it?" I asked, putting on a little courage into my voice.

"Er… Wes…" she started feeling slightly startled. I gulped, silently praying that she will accept me as the person she will truly love yet I fear that she might reject me. "I found your letter of resignation in my locker," she finished sounding more casual.

Dah! I mixed up the contents!

I turn round facing the other direction, crouching down, panting in and out while tears flow out of my eyes. "Wes, what's wrong!?" Rui asked with concern in her voice.

It's over… it's all over... my love is over.

"Hey, don't cry," she says sympathetically. "I hate it when you're like this."

Taking what she said into account, I quickly wiped my tears away. I stood up and turned towards her, seeing that beautiful smile. Every time I see that smile, I feel great comfort coming inside my heart and soul. Another thing to my comfort is that I haven't actually confessed to her yet.

"I missed you," she says as she extends her hand in friendship, signalling for me to shake it. "Please come back to school. Things can get lonely without you around."

"Yes, ma'am," I answered with a whisper, loud enough for her to hear as I gently clasped her soft hand. This is the first time that we are actually touching. I silently pray that this won't be the last as I wait for the right time to confess.

"Er… sir," a student said, calling for his teacher's attention when he was about open the staff room door. "I found this letter addressed to you on the floor. I think it must've fallen out of some guy's pocket."

The teacher took the letter from the student and look closely at the envelope. "From Wes?" he said. "I'll have a look."

END! 


End file.
